


A Citrine is not exactly a Rose Quartz

by moonlitsemantics (Mistropolis)



Series: Through mist and lives and pain and hope [4]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Blame the one-hour special it's so good, But the special gimme back my groove, Crossover, F/F, I actually kinda have the AU for some time, It's self-indulgent. No way around it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistropolis/pseuds/moonlitsemantics
Summary: Citrine addresses her subjects in the Rainbow Court.Also known as the "Rose Court".





	A Citrine is not exactly a Rose Quartz

**Author's Note:**

> So I planned this for some time?? The SU AU isn't originally like this, but the "Wanted" special gives me new ideas about how to write the V3 kids into the AU, so here it is. It's more of a prologue though, so if you're interested in the whole AU then you'll have to bear with this first :=]

Citrine wasn't having a good day. (In Earth term)

"There, there…" She brushes her hand along the length of the arm of the Beryl that Citrine's servant, Ilvaite is holding. It's an extreme case when even she wasn't able to restrain a Gem.

"I just can't handle the workload! Everyday it's 'Beryl do this', 'Beryl do that'! Nobody cares!" The Beryl continues to wail in dismay, and the louder she gets the more discomfited Citrine becomes. 

"It'll be okay," Citrine tells another lie. "it'll all… Be okay…"

* * *

The Court is magnificent, once it's cleared out of her clients. Citrine's own court is the most beautiful.

Especially compared with any of the Diamonds'. Because it's here, in the Rainbow Court, that Gems with true passion and love reside.

"Ilvaite, what did Amethyst―I mean, Dark, say about the Colosseum?"

Ilvaite's lips form into something that resembles a faint smile. "Not much, admittedly. He isn't always allowed to escort Gems there since he's a Quartz. But," The word immediately gets Citrine's full attention. "I think he did mention seeing quite a dangerous Gem there. One of the Colossi, I think.."

"Any description?"

"None so far. Looks like a combat-oriented one though." 

"Let's hope they aren't hard to deal with." Star Ruby mutters from behind. 

Citrine beams, turning around and stealing a kiss from Star's cheek. Star is, as usual, burning up in response. 

"It's okay! I have faith in you!" Citrine giggles as Star looks ready to combust. "Really, no stress, alright?"

* * *

"Most of the Crystal Gems are assembled now."

"Oh, Star, how many times do I have to say?" Citrine keeps up the easy smile. "We are the Victory Gems."

"Let it go, Citrine," Ilvaite smiles faintly herself, putting the purple rose headdress onto Citrine. "There. I suppose you're ready, master."

"Now you know how to joke, Ilvaite!" The smile persists. No way of it disappearing when Citrine's head is filled with the thoughts of what is to come.

When she steps out, Citrine once again marvels at the miraculous image outside. The ever-increasing number of Victory Gems/Era 2 Crystal Gems is the only thing that makes Citrine feel accomplished and contented. 

She prepares her voice. (After all, anything wrong and her voice would wind up being a weapon instead)

"My fellow Victory Gems, it's good to see you here in the Rose Court again." Citrine articulates. "I wonder how you all are doing?"

"My illustrious Citrine," An almost sarcastic voice rises amidst the crowd. That must be Dark Amethyst. He sure is fast. "I bet you want to know all about the juicy stuff that go down in the Colosseum, isn't it?"

"As always, Dark."

Dark fake coughs. He did always have a flair for the dramatic. "Well, on the journey that I escorted another Gem to the Colosseum, I did happen to spot a Gem that looks like a Colossus. They seem robotic, like peridots with limb enhancers, if you would. I think I could see the Gem planting one of those shackles on the Gem I escorted, but without sight as always, I'm not sure."

Citrine tamps down the bile rising to in her throat (human term). Dark Amethyst always does has a penchant for confusing everyone. And to analyze everything around him even without sight. Just as Dark is analyzing her, she is attempting the same.

Citrine wonders what Dark can see through the loincloth.

"Well, that's just another Colossus to deal with. Not much problem." Citrine's confident tone isn't feigned; of that she could be sure of. "While we can't be sure of the true calibre of those Gems, we still do have our own prowess at hand. My voice and mood modulation powers, for example."

That rouses the Gems' cheerfulness. Citrine knows she's at the right track. "And I'm certain with our trusted informant here, we will destroy the Colosseum soon enough."

"I know every obstacle, every insurmountable odd seem to be stacked against us. _But we are the Victory Gems._ We inherit the spirit of the Crystal Gems led by the magnificent Rose Quartz," Citrine gestures to her rose headdress then. As usual (expected), the Victory Gems look upon it in awe and admiration, at the fact that an Earth lifeform could exist here for as long as Citrine has started the Victory Gems.

"We remember the sacrifices made by them and the reasons why they failed, we are the result of the best of them combined with the best of us," A quiet pause. "the Diamonds won't stand a chance against us."

Applause riccohets off the glided walls of the Rose Court. In the centre, basking in its glory, Citrine rejoices.

* * *

_She was on Earth again. A part of her is completely numb, just like before. Just next to her, an amethyst is stirring awake from its sleep. From its birth._

_A rising panic grips her._ No way. No way I'm stuck here again. 

_But despite her protestations, that cold feeling of forced fusion is enveloping her. It was just like her beginning._

_"There! The Citrine is there! Get that Amethyst away!" She opens her eyes to the starlit sky above, a vaguely green-shaded hovercraft with a humanoid (humanoid?) on it flying towards her. Another rushes to her back, holding a threatening-looking weapon._

_The tortured feeling fades away._

_Next to her, a violet-shaded gemstone (the Amethyst?) lays on the ground._

_"Can't believe that stupid Amethyst would try to save herself by latching onto a Citrine! Pathetic!" The green gems are laughing. "No way we'll let some random Amethyst take away a precious asset like a rare Citrine away from us!"_

_"Yellow Diamond needs to see her."_

_And so Citrine was brought away from the Beta Kindergarten, nothing except the memory of another Gem shattered just like a scrap of refuse eternally stuck to the previously empty slate of her memories._

* * *

Citrine is once again, awake from that nightmare. 

Gems generally don't sleep unless necessary, but Citrine finds comfort in this Earth-like, humane ritual. 

But just now, like some other times, gives her far more agony than comfort.

_When will I be free from this pain?_

_When your debt is repaid._

It was like Rose Quartz has heard her and replied! Citrine swears she had held in her breathe, (if she had shapeshifted lungs) receiving the divine words of wisdom she had given to her own followers in the Crystal Gems Rebellion. In those words Citrine found absolution.

Yet, true absolution cannot be achieved until Citrine's own rebellion is completed and every Diamond and their scourges crushed. Only when Citrine leads a truly successful revolution against those tyrants can she reach absolution. 

_Don't worry, Rose Quartz. I would breathe life into your legacy again._

_The Victory Gems would rise._

**Author's Note:**

> Haha I'm really sorry it's that short. :o3
> 
> But don't worry! There'll be more fics in the future!… Hopefully.


End file.
